Refrain
by kurochatchan
Summary: Out of everyone, he was the one she least expected to turn to this. But he did, and unfortunately, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. One-shot.


**A/N:** This plot bunny only appeared tonight while I, who was re-addicted to the Alaric and Elena pairing, was in an 'unusual' mood and wouldn't leave me alone 'til I wrote it. And this is the end product. In addition, it pleased me greatly when I found a drastic increase in the number of Alaric and Elena pairing fan fiction since the last time I've searched it. :) I love it!

This story's place in the original show's timeline is pretty open, you can insert it whenever you see fit as long as it's after the end of 2nd season, I might give it a more specific time if I decide to continue it.

This is only the third time I've written smut/lemon, so I don't guarantee anything. :3 But it's an achievement for me since I've never uploaded anything right after it was written (I did read it over for a brief check of mistakes and such though). Enjoy~

**Warning:** Drug usage, rape (?), sexual contents, OCC-ness (?), typos, grammars mistakes, etc. This is not pure smut, I think, btw.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Out of everyone, he was the one she least expected to turn to this. But now he has, and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Alaric and Elena

* * *

><p><strong>Refrain<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ric…? What are you doing?" a voice piped up by the door, making said man's eyes dart towards it.<p>

"Hmmm…" Alaric's voice sounded fuzzy, as if he was still in a daze and there was a comfortable blanket covering his mind. A spark entered his eyes upon recognition. "Oh, it's you, Elena. You're home already?"

Elena nodded and hesitatingly began her walk towards her history teacher. She found it a surprise to see him lying there so casually since he usually avoided the master bedroom due to it being the room Jenna previously occupied. "Yeah, Sheriff Forbes called Caroline asking her to come home, so we had to end the night early."

To distract her friend from all the headache-causing drama that has happened, Caroline decided to bring her friend out to the movies and they were even going to go to a nearby club afterwards, but before they could do so, Sheriff Forbes ringed her daughter questioning her whereabouts since she wanted to have dinner with Caroline.

"Ah, I see, did you have fun though?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Elena hesitatingly said, "I guess… but Ric, you didn't answer me, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much, just staring at the ceiling and remembering what it was all like before this all started—before Klaus entered our lives." Alaric tilted his head to the side and met Elena's inquiring eyes.

"Ric…" Elena began, but when she realized that Alaric's eyes were more unfocused than they should be, she leant in and sniffed. As opposed to what she first suspected, there were no traces of alcohol. A look of confusion descended upon her face. "What did you take?"

Alaric just responded with a sloppy smile and droopily closed his eyes.

Eyes widening in shock, Elena's arms reached out and frantically shook Alaric's shoulders. "Ric, are you alright? Ric!"

As if her words were the magical trigger, Alaric's eyes snapped open and this time, an intensity that she hasn't seen for a long time replaced the previous fogginess. He shot up from the bed, and similar to what Elena had done, Alaric's hands grabbed ahold of her upper arms with firmness. "Jenna! You are back! You are safe!"

Elena released a moan of exasperation. This could not be happening to her, she thought, Ric was on some type of drug and is mistaking her for her dead aunt! _Ugh, I really am a danger magnet._

However, she was ripped out of her thoughts when she felt a rough pair of lips against hers and a reluctant moan was pulled out of her throat. Although her attempts at pushing Alaric back were futile, Elena succeeded in unlocking their lips, but the lack of contact between his lips and her didn't last long. Almost immediately, Alaric's lips closed in on her neck's pulse point and started a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Ric! Stop it! I'm not Jenna! I'm— " A gasp was elicited when Alaric bit down on her collarbone. "—Elena!"

Alaric chuckled with a roll of his eyes. His next words were slightly slurred. "Haha, very funny, Jenna. You can't be Elena; don't joke with me like that, I've missed you dearly."

Elena tried to push him away from her again. "Stop it, Ric, I am serious! I know you really miss Aunt Jenna, but this is the farthest you'll get!"

Alaric growled in response and glared at her. "I told you, stop joking with me, _Jenna,_ you are clearly not Elena; don't tell me what I'm seeing is not Jenna in the flesh!"

"The drugs are just making your eyes play tricks on you!" Elena shouted desperately, her fingers clawing at him.

Deciding her arms were in the way, one of his hands reached down and unbuckled his belt. With a swish, his belt was free from its confines. While imprisoning her wrists with one hand, Alaric quickly twirled his belt around them and tied a tight knot to hold it secure. When his eyes caught a piece of rope with a carabiner on one end, Alaric snatched it off the ground and snapped the carabiner onto the buckle of the belt. He then knotted it around a conveniently-there eye bolt that was right above the right side of the headboard, ignoring Elena's futile protests.

"Why, Ric, why? Please stop," Elena pleaded with tears at the corner of her eyes. She knew where this was headed and she couldn't help but acknowledge the contradicting emotions she was harboring—half of her wanted to continue her protest while the other half wanted to just give in and allow the raw pleasure she can foretell to take over her own unstable mind. She would be allowed moments of freedom from the heart-wrenching emotions that overwhelmed her ever since the sacrifice and Stefan's departure. Everyone only saw her as the strong and stubborn girl that she displayed, but deep within her, she knew she was slowly losing her grip on sanity. Everyone else has found a solacing place to stabilize them—Jeremy has found Bonnie and vice versa, Caroline has Tyler, Damon has blood, alcohol and her, and Alaric has alcohol and as she just discovered, drugs. Yes, everyone but her has found something or someone. In the past, journaling was her way to convey and release her emotions, whether it be good or bad. But now, having to relive everything as she wrote down the words was not helping her. No, they were only increasing the pain that she was already suffering through.

Elena was stirred out of her storming thoughts when Alaric leaned in with a satisfied smile and continued his ministrations on her neck while his hands began taking off Elena's clothes.

And then there's Ric. Knowing him as well as she did, Elena can already determine the guilt and shock that'll wash over his body when he comes out of his drug-induced delusion. Thus, no matter how much the bad-girl Elena, which was buried deep inside her, said otherwise, Elena continued her protest and fought the urge to give in.

"RIC! STOP IT!" Elena shouted with all she can and was able to momentarily halt said man's actions. "If you don't, I will call on Jeremy!"

A dark chuckle left Alaric's throat. "Jeremy's not here, he called and said he's staying over at a friend's place tonight."

_You've got to be kidding me!_ Even so, she gave it a shot. "JEREMY! JEREMY GILBERT!"

After Elena's calls, the two waited in a brief silence, but nothing was heard except for Elena's labored breathing. Alaric looked at her with a triumphant smirk. "See? I told you."

_There's no one to help me. He's going to have his way, whether I like it or not._ Elena closed her eyes in acceptance. There was no way out. She was on her own and all alone with her aunt's drugged ex-boyfriend who thought she was her aunt.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it? If you had done this earlier, there would have been no need to tie up your hands, Jenna."

Elena reopened her eyes and glared at him, wanting to wipe that smug grin off his face. She couldn't help but note that not only is this a side of Ric she has never seen before. She wondered if Aunt Jenna herself has seen it. _Maybe when they have sex?_ Elena shuddered at the direction of her thoughts and promptly wiped it from her mind; she didn't want to focus on the experienced handle that Ric had on her body, so instead, she focused on how her day out has been.

However, just as she decided on the direction of her thoughts, Alaric bit on her nipple and an intertwined feeling of pain and pleasure shot through her body, roughly breaking her from her thoughts yet again. Having been so immersed in her thoughts, she didn't even realize the only piece of clothing she had on was her lace underwear until his bite, and by the looks of it, it was coming off soon. Then, as if he had read her mind, Alaric ripped her underwear away without hesitation and pulled back. He was studying the gloriously naked body that was displayed before him, his mind replacing anything that was too drastically different with something more familiar; for example, the skin color.

Alaric gave her a pleased whistle as the bulge in his pants considerably grew. "Jenna, you look even sexier than the last time I've seen you."

A blush unwillingly crept upon her cheeks and a cross between a gasp and a moan was extracted when one finger entered her without warning while his other hand fondled with her breasts. Plunging it in and out, Alaric left no room for Elena to do any excessive thinking and forced her to focus on the pleasure he was giving her. Although she was an unwilling participant, Elena still tightly held on to the various degrees of bliss he was giving her.

_Is it still called rape if I enjoy it and want it to last?_ An unavoidable question sneaked upon Elena.

A joyful smile spread upon Alaric's face when he saw the undeniable enjoyment painted on her face. So without another thought, another finger was entered and adding a twist to it, he began scissoring her as well. A long moan was heard and heeding it as a sign, Alaric quickened his pace. When Elena's insides pulsed around his fingers one too many time, signaling her impending release, he pulled out of her with a smirk and a groan from Elena was heard. The sadistic side of him came out and he didn't bother responding her annoyed glare until he finished licking his two fingers clean of Elena's juices, savoring every tingle its delicious taste caused.

"You taste even better than I remembered, Jenna," Alaric drawled out with a small moan and a meaningful look at her.

A pang was felt from her heart, but Elena found that at the moment, she didn't care—she didn't care that he thought she was his dead ex-girlfriend, she didn't care how wrong or immoral this was, she didn't care how easily she gave up, she didn't care about the consequences, she just didn't care—; the only thing she cared about was the much-needed relief she desired.

She was jolted out of her moment of thinking when something wet landed on her folds and Alaric's hand switched the breast it played with. _Why do I have to keep thinking anyways? Why can't I just let myself go completely? That's it, enough thinking._ Stoning her resolution, Elena solely focused on the different sensations Alaric's tongue gave her and she felt the spring inside of her quickly wounding up again; this time, it was even more tense.

It didn't take long for Elena's desire for release to completely rebuild itself, and with the help of his perfectly-timed pinch on her nipple, Elena was sent into a spiraling and mind-shattering orgasm. As she landed back on earth, Elena looked up and found Alaric fumbling with his pants, wanting to take it off, with a lick across his lips to wipe away the remaining traces of her juice.

When he was completely naked, he crawled towards her with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

_Wait! Since when did he become shirtless? Was I really so out of it that I didn't even notice?_ Elena screamed inside her mind.

After placing his body in the right position and completely covering her in the process, he taunted, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Before Elena could process his words, Alaric already filled her to the hilt. A drawn-out moan was released by Alaric as he reveled in how tight and how perfect of a sheath she was.

Elena herself was overwhelmed by how complete she felt with him inside of her. Any doubts that still lingered was thrown out the window as all she wanted was to make this moment last forever. Forever. _Huh, I didn't realize how much I wanted to escape until now_.

"God, I love this; I love _you_," Alaric huskily whispered into her ear and bit on the outer edge of her earlobe. "Ready?"

Elena merely nodded as she closed her eyes to increase the ability of her other senses. Her hands struggled against its hold, wanting to tangle themselves into his already disheveled hair, as he began pulling out before mercilessly slamming back in. One would think he would start out slowly, but au contraire, his initial pace was already fast and hard. It reeked of his built-up frustration and the abyss of pain and suffering that was gained over the years. Every time he pushed inside of her, something was taken off his shoulders and he immersed himself in that feeling of relief. So when it was moments before the duo's release, Alaric's movements became blurred to any possible onlooker's eyes and he achieved a speed that surprised both him and Elena.

Then, the dam broke and sounds of their crash filled the otherwise silent house. Continuous shots of seed entered her walls and in return, his shaft was squeezed as she unloaded as well. While Elena's head thrashed left and right, a bottle on the nightstand caught her eyes. However, she was unable to focus her vision until she neared the last of her release. Her sight skimmed over the little font she deemed as unreadable before her eyes narrowed upon the word "Refrain", which was in a bigger font than the rest. A bitter smile made itself known as Alaric's figure collapsed on top of her, his breathlessness matching hers. She had found the drug that Alaric was using.

With that knowledge came the harsh reality which blasted away the comfortable and numb mind frame Elena settled herself in. A burst of tears erupted from her eyes due to the sudden load of emotions that bombarded her.

Hearing the sobs coming from the figure beneath him, Alaric propped himself up with confusion and took a good look at the object of his scrutiny. His mind finally freed from his use of drugs, a shocked gasp pronounced the beginning of his guilt and shame.

"Oh my god… Elena… I'm SO sorry!" Alaric freed her wrists from its confines before springing away from Elena, who started furiously wiping her tears away. His reaction and words were as expected.

She didn't speak until all traces of tears were gone. In an emotionless voice, Elena said, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Her reaction surprised him just as much as her. At first, she thought that even though she knew his actions were mainly caused by drugs, she wouldn't be able to forgive him, but now, she realized she herself needed that moment of liberation and found herself unable to wholly blame him.

"No, it's not; I don't know what I was thinking! How could I have done such a—" He couldn't find the right words to describe what he did. "—such a thing!"

Elena responded by owlishly blinking at him while rubbing her sore wrists, recognizing that unless he somehow made up for it, he would continue to beat himself over it. Sighing, she suggested with Jeremy's accumulating problems in mind, "How about, if you were to step away from the world of alcohol and drugs you've caught yourself in and clean up your act, I'll consider whether I should forgive you or not?"

In truth, she'd already forgave him and this was just another act that others would deem as selfless, but he didn't know and nodded profusely.

Satisfied, Elena nodded once before staring into his eyes. _How blue they are, although they're different from Damon's kind of blue. How did I not realize—_ Elena stopped herself before venturing farther into an area that should be left untouched. "So, tell me, Ric, how did you get your hands on those drugs? Refrain, is it?"

Alaric risked a glance at the culprit that innocently stood on his nightstand before shrugging with an air of embarrassment and admitted truthfully, "I had… connections."

Elena raised an eyebrow at his answer and unable to hold back her curiosity, she snatched the bottle off the nightstand—a shout of "Elena!" was heard from Ric—and read the tiny font she couldn't read before.

"So you were using this to remember the good ol' days?" Elena looked up to meet his eyes.

Alaric gave her an awkward nod.

"Did it work?" An unreadable spark entered her eyes.

Alaric nodded again, this time without the awkwardness and had on a sad smile.

Elena didn't ask another question and stayed silent. For some unknown reason, her silence unnerved Alaric.

Minutes passed before Elena spoke again. "You should clean up, Ric."

Said man was momentarily dumbfounded by the sudden change in topic. "Y-Yeah, I should." He gave a pointed look at the spilt seeds that splattered across Elena's lower regions and tummy. "You should too."

Elena made a noise of agreement before standing up, not even bothering to cover herself up, and placed the bottle back in its original place. "You can have the bathroom in here and I'll use the one I share with Jeremy, but first, I gotta get my clothes, so go on ahead."

Heeding Elena's logical advice and not wanting to be in the same room as Elena's naked body anymore, Alaric quickly got up and escaped into the safer confines of the neighboring bathroom.

When Alaric got out with a bath robe on, he could still hear the other shower running and let out a sigh of relief. He decided the first thing he should do is to clean up this room before clearing out the empty bottles of alcohol downstairs. It didn't take long and before he headed downstairs, he remembered his bottle of drugs and decided to throw it away along with the alcohol. However, upon looking at his nightstand, he realized…

…his bottle of Refrain was gone.

* * *

><p>…This turned out softer than I first wanted it to, but I guess I will just leave it be… (Is it even called rape anymore? I started this off with a darker mind, but then, it mellowed out…) Anyways, this will probably stay as a one-shot unless I get drastic request to continue it (doubt it) or I get a sudden surge of muse and inspiration (like I did) because I find the ending pretty satisfying… despite it being an open one. :P<p>

So, how was that? Was it worth your time? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. :D

Time for me to head off to sleep then (It's nearing 5am here!)~ Happy new year, everyone! Hope all your new year resolutions will come true!

Best wishes always,  
>Kurochatchan<p>

**Published:** 12/31/11


End file.
